Storm Capricorn M145Q
Storm Capricorne M145Q '''is a Beyblade that belongs to Tobio Oike. Face Bolt: Capricorne The face on this Beyblade depicts a '''Goat, which is represented by Capricornus, one of the many zodiac signs. It is purple in color, with an orange goat head and Capricorne written on it. Energy Ring: Capricorne The Energy Ring is a fluorescent orange color. On the two sides of the Energy Ring are heads of a goat. On some sides of the Energy Ring, there are jagged spikes. Those spikes are good for upper attacks. There is no difference between the Spiral Capricorne 90MF energy ring and this energy ring, except sticker placement. Fusion Wheel: Storm *'Weight:' 30.4 grams The main shape of Storm consists of three wing like forms, which are used for considerable Smash Attack. The Fusion Wheel is a cheaper alternative for that of the Quetzalcoatl Fusion Wheel, and is considered by many to be inferior to the Lightning Fusion Wheel. Storm Capricorne M145Q however is still a good Attack combo, due to a decent level of Smash Attack ability from the Storm Wheel. The slightly jagged end of each of the three wing like forms that Storm consists of are very well suited for Smash. In a way,its upgraded version is Spiral. Spin Track: M145 (Move 145) *Height: 14.5 millimeters This part has a gimmick, as suggested by the name. By moving the Performance Tip, you can change the frequency of bounces and the position of the Performance Tip. This works well with the Quake Performance Tip. This Spin Track, however, has very little spin capacity, and very poor Stamina. However, It has shown great combination with MS and HF. It will bounce vigorously when used with the Sharp series tips. When the performance tip is set in the middle, it can perform like a 145 variation of S130 but is even better, due to more weight and height. When the lock mechanism of the Track is broken, the Tip can move freely and makes it perform badly. This causes unwanted jumps or too too many jumps. That will cause the Bey to sleep out. It is not a recommended track. Performance Tip: Q (Quake) This is indeed one of the most valuable parts of the Beyblade. The Performance Tip is actually a WF tip, only cut diagonally so that the Beyblade can bounce. Due to this, it has a very poor spin capacity or it has very little Stamina. However, It provides great Attack movement when placed on another Track besides Move 145. Other Versions *'Capricorne 100HF'- Manga Only. *'Storm Capricorn M145Q' - Hasbro Recolor. *'Fury_Capricorn_100HF' - Legend Version of Capricorne 100HF. *'Grand_Capricorn_145D- '''Hasbro Exclusive; owned by Klaus. *'Spiral_Capricorn_90MF -''' Owned by Dr. Ziggurat. Special Moves Tobio's finishing move is Lightning Screwdriver (スクリュー･デスドライバー, sukuryuu desu doraibaa) Tobio first used this Attack on Episode 25 (anime) Flame Burner of Death: Tobio's special move is Flame Burner (フレームバーナー, fureemu baanaa) Tobio first used this Attack on Episode 25 (anime) '''Sniper Shot: '''Tobio's ability. Storm Capricorne simply charges in a straight path, smashing the oposing Bey in the process. Trivia *Storm Capricorne was the first to have the M145Q combination. The second is Poison Scorpio M145Q. *Tobio is the first out of three to own a Capricorne Beyblade (Storm Capricorn M145Q), the second being Klaus (Grand Capricorn 145D), and the third being Dr. Ziggurat (Spiral Capricorne 90MF). *If you launch it hard enough it will actually jump into the air, instead of charging around the stadium with tiny hops. Gallery CAPRICORN BB50A 26914.png CAPRICORN BB50 19974.png CAPRICORN BB27A 31832.png CAPRICORN BB27 29652.png storm00.jpg Tobio05.jpg storm41.jpg storm47.jpg storm10.jpg storm03.jpg storm06.jpg FuryCapricornMotif.PNG|Motif imagesCASCZEGT.jpg|It's Owner, Tobio Ooike Dragonballzcentral 2145 1839503188.jpg|It's legend version Facebolt CAPRICORN BB50 19974.png|It's Face Bolt .